Birthday Bash!
by Teri828
Summary: PART 2 UP! Eriol's in England, and Tomoyo's birthday is coming up! Sakura gives Tomoyo the best present... bringing Eriol to her party! Will love blossom between the 2 while he's here? And what does Eriol give Tomoyo? ET and a little SS
1. Part 1

A/N: Ok, this is my first CCS fic using their Japanese names.  I dunno if I get anything wrong, because I now have the CCS Manga books.  So, if I make a mistake, (hopefully, I won't)  please let me know.  I will not use the –chans or the –kuns  because, I get very confused sometimes.

Z: Enjoy!!!

**Birthday Bash:****  Part 1**

15 year old, Sakura Kinomoto sat in her computer chair silently looking over every single card.  Sometimes she would glance at Kero playing a video game.  She started to remember her changing the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. 

Then, Sakura looked at the computer and opened up a new message.  After she read it she smiled.

*****~~~~*****

_RING, RING!!_

The Daidouji household's phone rang.  A maid went over and picked it up.

"Hello, Daidouji residence."

_"Hello, may I speak with Sonomi Daidouji?"_

"Yes, miss, please wait."

The maid exited the room.  She softly knocked on the office door of Sonomi Daidouji.

"Madame, you have a phone call."

"Thank you." Replied Sonomi.  She thought it was one of her employees at Daidouji Toys, telling her that something had gone wrong, or telling her that she needed to go to a press conference.

"Hello, this is Sonomi… Hello, Sakura!  Oh, ok.  I think I can do that.  Goodbye, Sakura."  Sonomi hung up the phone.  She smiled. "Oh, Tomoyo is going to be so happy!"

*****~~~~*****

A happy Sakura collapsed on her bed, smiling.  Kero paused his game, "What are you so happy about?"

Sakura sat up, "Oh, nothing.  Just that Tomoyo's birthday is going to be perfect!!!" as she finished she flung her hands up and behind her head.

"You didn't tell me that Tomoyo's birthday is coming up!!!"

Sakura glanced at Kero, "Yeah, September 3rd."

"Did you get her a present yet?"

"Yep, but I didn't buy it."

"You mean you made it?"  
  


"No, come here."

Kero flew over to Sakura and she whispered it into his ears.  His ears perked up, "Are you serious?  Tomoyo is going to be very happy!!"

The Card Mistress looked up at the ceiling, "I know, that's why I did it for her."

"So, who's coming to the party?"  Kero inquired.

"Well, Toya, Father, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamasaki, and me."

"Can I come?"

Sakura pondered.  Her father and brother knew of Kero.  So did Tomoyo, her mother, and the maids, because Kero was over there all the time.  But what about Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Yamasaki?  Should she finally tell them?

"Yes you can go.  But you have to stay hidden!"

"Come on!  I have to get her a present!"

Kero tugged on Sakura's hand trying to get her up. Sakura giggled, "Ok, Kero.  Let's get Tomoyo a present."

*****~~To Be Continued~~*****

A/N: So??  How did ya like it?  I thought it was ok.

Z: Please review!! It would make her very happy!!


	2. Part 2

A: Hey, everyone!  I'm back with another chapter!

Z: She has been lazy and has had ton's of homework!

A: Speaking of which, I'm not done!  I better go!

Z: Have fun reading!

****

**Birthday Bash:****  Part 2**

"Syaoran, come on!  They'll be here any minute!"  Sakura dragged her boyfriend through the airport.  They were picking up a certain someone for Tomoyo's birthday.

"Planes are always late, Sakura.  You can chill out!"  Syaoran really didn't _want to meet this person._

"But I want to get there now!  I can't wait to him!"  They arrived at Gate E, and the passengers were just coming out.  Among them, was their old friends Eriol Hiiragizawa and Nakuru Akizuki. 

Nakuru let out a piercing shriek, "SAKURA!!!"  and clobbered her with a hug.

"Na…ku…ru... can't… breath." Nakuru let go of Sakura.

Sakura then ran up to the azure-eyed boy and greeted him with a hug, "ERIOL!!"

The 15 year old sorcerer replied the hug, "Nice to see you too, Sakura.  Syaoran, I see you finally gathered up your guts."  Syaoran tinged pink.

"Nice to see you, _Hiiragizawa" Syaoran spat out his last name._

"Syaoran, you could at least be nice to Eriol until he goes back!  He's only going to be here for a couple of weeks!  I had him come just for Tomoyo's birthday.  Now, come on, let's go to Syaoran's house.  That is where you'll be staying." Sakura glared at Syaoran as if to say, 'you better be nice to him.' in a cruel seemingly way. 

 *****~~~~*****

"Sakura's not home either?"  Tomoyo said as she turned off her cell phone.  She was bored and there was nothing to do that day.  Chiharu was out with Yamazaki, Naoko was busy, and Rika was out with someone but she didn't say who.  Now Sakura wasn't even home!

"She must be out with Syaoran." She finally decided, "They are quite a pair."

Tomoyo thought for a moment.  What could she do? "I know!  I can call Sakura on her cell phone and ask if Kero can come over to bake sweets!"

She whipped out her cell phone and dialed Sakura's number.

*****~~~~*****

RING RING!!

Sakura looked at the screen of her cell phone, " OH, CRUD!  IT'S TOMOYO!  What do I tell her when she finds out I'm not here?!"

"Mistress Tomoyo's on the phone?!  Let me speak to her!"

Spinel came out of Eriol's bag, "NO!  She does not know that we are here!"

Nakuru stuck out her tongue, "So?! Suppi, you're ruining all the fun!"

Syaoran spoke up, "Just put it on speaker and we'll all she what she says."

Sakura pressed a few buttons and Tomoyo's voice came over the speaker, _"Sakura!  Having a fun date with Syaoran?"_

Sakura looked at the phone in with her mouth crossed, "Uh, Yeah.  What's up with you?" Syaoran was red, and Eriol tried to stifle his laughs.

_"Nothing much really.__ Just hanging around home.  I have a question to ask you."_

"Uh," Sakura was nervous, "sure, shoot."

_"Do you think Kero can come over to make sweets with me?"_

 Kero popped out of the bag when he heard his name, " Didya say something about me?"

Sakura turned around, "Yeah, uh, Tomoyo wants to know if you want to go over to her house to make sweets."

Kero's face grew and came out of the bag with a tiny apron on, "ALRIGHT!! SWEETS WITH TOMOYO!  COOKING WITH TOMOYO!"

Syaoran and Eriol couldn't hold it in, they had to laugh. "Kero makes it look like Tomoyo has her own cooking show!" Eriol instantly covered his mouth remembering that Tomoyo was on speaker. OH CRAP!  She wasn't supposed to find out!

_"Are you on speaker phone?"_

"Erm, yeah."

_"Who else is with you, Sakura?"_

"Just Syaoran and Kero." 

_"Are you sure?  I thought I heard another voice.  It sounded like Eriol!  Has he come back?"_

"No, Tomoyo, he hasn't.  I'm sorry."

_"I really miss him, Sakura.  But when he comes back, I'm gonna be really happy!  I wish he could come back for my birthday. That would be my best birthday present!"_

 Eriol, hearing all over this, saddened.  It broke his heart to know that Tomoyo missed him that much.

But then Eriol smiled for he knew that Sakura was going to give her the best birthday present.

"I'm he would be, Tomoyo." Sakura gave Eriol a wink as she said this.

_"Well, I must go, Sakura.  Mother wants me to help her cook dinner.  Good bye, Sakura!  Have a fun date with Syaoran!" _ With that, Tomoyo hung up.

Sakura turned off the speaker phone, "That was close!"

Eriol sighed in relief, "Too close for my comfort."

"Great, Hiiragizawa, you and your big mouth!  You're lucky Tomoyo can be just as dense as Sakura, sometimes.  Or your cover would have been blown!"

"Hey!!  I'm not that dense!" She picked up her purse and Kero, still in his 'Cooking with Tomoyo' apron, sat on Sakura's shoulder, "Ok, I'm gonna go over and give Kero to Tomoyo."

Spinel Sun came out of Eriol's duffel bag, "May I go see Mistress Tomoyo, Master Eriol?" He sat on Eriol's shoulder.

Nakuru jumped up, too, "Please, Master?  Please?  I want to cook with Tomoyo so bad!"

"I thought I told you that you are to stay in this house until Tomoyo's party!  And no, you may not go.  If Tomoyo sees you, she will know that I am here."

"Please?!  Kero could help us make up an excuse, saying that Nakuru and I came to visit Sakura!"

Eriol gave up, "Fine. But, Spinel, you must stay in Sakura's purse with Kero until you get inside the house with the door closed.  Savvy?" 

"My, my, Eriol has picked up some pirate language while he was in England, eh?  What were you doing while you were over there, sweeping decks?  Sword fighting? Saving damsels in distress?" Sakura put the back of her hand to her forehead and tilted her head to the side and back.

Spinel and Kero flew into Sakura's purse and stuck their heads out to listen to the conversation. 

Eriol only laughed, "No, I just picked up a few words while we watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_.  It was quite and excellent movie."

"Then we must rent that for Tomoyo's birthday!  Kero, add that to my list!" Sakura looked down at Kero as he pulled out a yard long list full of ideas of thing to do at Tomoyo's birthday party.

And now at the bottom was:

_Watch _Pirates of the Caribbean

Eriol wondered for a bit then asked, "Nakuru, Spinel?  I noticed that you call Tomoyo 'Mistress' Why is that?"

Nakuru and Spinel eyed each other then looked at Eriol, "We are just preparing." Said Nakuru smoothly.

"For what?" Eriol looked at Spinel for an answer.

"For the future." Spinel said simply and disappeared into Sakura's purse.

"Now that that is taken care of, let's go to Tomoyo's. Come Nakuru!!" Sakura walked out the door.

Nakuru stuck her head out before completely going, "Oh, Eriol, I'll tell Mistress Tomoyo how much you _miss her!!" She giggled and left._

*****~~~~*****

Z: Please review the now happily cooking Author. O_o  All the talking about 'Cooking with Tomoyo' has made her hungry.  Jan e!  


End file.
